


Friendship for Dummies

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bachira is the Real MVP, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, From Rivals to friends (who are still rivals), Humor, Isagi and his inner dilemma, M/M, Rare Ship, Romance, Soft and Tender Feelings, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Fate had been kind to Isagi — getting into Blue Lock, becoming the best striker, and earning a wonderful partner through it.So he thought that it was safe to say that fate liked him.But then, fate decided to throw a curveball to his face.And boy, did it hurt.Alternatively, a guide on how to deal with the fact that your rival is dating your best friend, a book by Isagi Yoichi.





	Friendship for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> \- I procrastinate by writing a mini fic while working on a longer fic.
> 
> \- Rare ship between two characters without any proper canon interaction? More likely than you think.
> 
> \- Characterization liberties for Barou? Yes, please.
> 
> \- No spoilers here, so please enjoy without any worry!

**⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷**

There were many surprising things in Isagi's life, including but not limited to being invited into Blue Lock and actually managing to be the best striker in the country. After that experience, Isagi was sure that nothing could surprise him anymore. He met people with instincts as terrifying as monsters and demons in Blue Lock and had risen above them all. 

There was nothing in his book that could top that.

Until he received an inconspicuous text message from Kunigami.

It was a simple text message, short and never taking more than two lines, but the weight of those three sentences made Isagi feel as if a bomb had just been dropped right in front of him, and his entire brain stopped functioning. In fact, he didn't even notice Bachira until he was already waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yo-chan? Are you okay?" Bachira tilted his head, gestures feline-like in nature. "You just turned into a statue over there."

"Meguru," Isagi began, voice no higher than a squeak, "Am I dreaming?"

Bachira cooed, a grin forming on his lips, as he took a seat next to him, their knees brushing against one another, "You dream about me? I'm flattered. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not what you mean. Mind sharing what had you freaked out?"

"Kunigami – he just – I'm…" Isagi opened and closed his mouth, still too shocked to get his brain to work properly. Instead, he just handed his phone to Bachira, letting him read Kunigami's message.

"Whoa? For real?" Bachira exclaimed, snapping his head at his direction, wide-eyed and unable to hide his surprise.

Isagi took the phone back, nodding sagely. He read the message over and over again, wondering if it would change or disappear entirely. Unfortunately, it didn't do any of those, and the reality of the situation made Isagi dizzy.

  
  


**From: Kunigami ପ(꒪ˊ꒳ˋ꒪)ଓ**

_ Hey, Isagi, do you remember Barou Shouei?  _

_ He just asked me out. I'm so happy! _

  
  


"Is Kunigami talking about  _ that _ Barou? From Blue Lock?" Bachira asked, poking him on the cheek and bringing him back to reality. 

For some reason, Isagi's entire face started throbbing, "It has to be. But when did it happen? The last we saw and heard of Barou was back at Blue Lock."

In response, Bachira ruffled his hair until strands of it were sticking out all over the place, "This is getting you really worked up, huh? Should we call Chigiri? Maybe he knows something."

Isagi kissed Bachira on the cheek in thanks for his suggestion, "Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

* * *

As Bachira suggested, Isagi didn't waste any moment calling Chigiri, telling him that they should meet up due to a very important matter.

"So, why did you call me here?" Chigiri asked when the three of them were finally seated inside their favorite café, making Isagi wonder how it was possible to make drinking coffee like a work of art. "I had to cancel my day with Tetsu because you said it was important. So spill."

"Bros before hoes," Bachira mumbled, and Isagi almost choked on his own coffee, chancing a look at Chigiri who wasn't faring any better.

"Meguru, please," Isagi reprimanded, voice fond and resigned all at once.

"Why are you like this?" Chigiri questioned once he got himself under control, and Isagi thought it was amazing how he was able to compose himself so easily. "Anyway, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Isagi took a deep breath.

"Kunigami is dating Barou Shouei," he said without any pause as if saying it out loud will just further cement that fact.

Chigiri paused, stopping midway from sipping his coffee before slowly lowering his mug down, the click of the ceramic meeting the table seemed so loud to Isagi's ears, and he waited as Chigiri stared at him for a total of three minutes. Isagi thought he could understand the feeling.

"Kunigami is what now?"

"Kunigami and Barou" — Bachira grinned from ear to ear, raising both his index finger and bringing them close to one another — "are like this."

"You're serious?" Chigiri asked, looking awed.

Isagi nodded, "You didn't know?"

"I knew he liked someone. He told me. I just didn't know it was Barou. He never dropped a name, and I didn't pry. I thought maybe he was being shy." Chigiri answered, chuckling softly, "But those two, huh? Who would have thought."

"But how do you think it happened? Yo-chan was really hang up about it." Leave it to Bachira to ask the important questions when Isagi's own brain was refusing to work as it should. Really, Isagi was thankful to him.

Chigiri seemed to be thinking hard about the question, "Do you remember Kunigami talking about his new friend? You know when his face just glows? I think he's talking about Barou."

Isagi nodded in agreement. Next to him, Bachira was doing the same, albeit more animated and vigorous. Of course, he remembered. It was hard not to. Kunigami always seemed so happy talking about his new friend, but with the way he was describing said friend, Isagi never would have guessed he was talking about Barou.

Every time Kunigami was talking about his new friend, Isagi always pictured a nice, well-mannered person. Sweet even. It was certainly the traits that he found hard to associate with Barou. Granted it had been half a decade since he last saw Barou, but the Barou in Isagi's memories was rather... terrifying amongst other things and for lack of better words. In fact, Isagi's face muscles still remember the pain of having a football to the face, courtesy of the man who claimed to be king himself.

So really, no one could blame Isagi for being unable to piece the puzzle together.

Too deep in his thoughts, Isagi was startled when he felt something soft against his cheek, realizing that Bachira pecked him to bring him out of his thoughts. It was such a Bachira-thing to do, but Isagi felt his face heating up anyway.

"Meguru!"

Bachira giggled, "But you were so cute being all serious and so lost in thought, I just felt the need to kiss you."

If possible, Isagi's felt his face burn another shade darker, and he would have kissed him back — and on the lips — if they weren't in public and Chigiri wasn't sitting in front of them. Speaking of Chigiri, Isagi turned to look at him and saw him sipping his coffee with a perfectly straight face despite his eyes glinting with what could only be an amusement.

"Oh, don't mind me," Chigiri, told him once he caught him looking, "just carry on with what you're doing. Pretend I'm invisible."

"Sorry," Isagi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly while Bachira let out a cackle next to him.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Chigiri waved a hand in dismissal, and Isagi didn't know if he should be relieved or embarrassed about that.

"See?" Bachira smiled triumphantly, "Chigiri doesn't mind."

"Yeah, I don't mind at all," Chigiri agreed, no longer able to keep himself from smiling. "Although if that's all you want to talk about, I think you don't have to worry about anything. Kunigami has the ability to melt even the toughest of steel just by his presence alone. I'm sure Barou is no different, but you can always talk to Kunigami about it, you know?"

"I think Yo-chan is reluctant about asking Kunigami because Kunigami said he was really happy," Bachira explained, effectively picking up on Isagi's thoughts like he had been doing since the beginning. "Yo-chan is really protective, it's cute."

Isagi let out a soft whine, suddenly feeling shy after being called cute yet again. Thankfully, Chigiri had just entered his serious adviser mode, and kept the conversation on track, effectively saving him from combusting inwardly.

"Well, if he's happy, you can relax. That's what's important anyway, right?"

Isagi nodded. Chigiri had a point, but Kunigami was his precious friend, and he was not letting this go easily.

He'd find a way to confirm whether Barou was really good for Kunigami.

He swore it on his entire bloodline.

* * *

* * *

That night, when Isagi was lying down next to Bachira on their shared bed, their legs tangled together, his mind was wandering yet again.

"Still thinking about Kunigami and Barou?" Bachira asked, giving his nose a tiny kiss.

Isagi hummed, reaching out to gently play with some strands of Bachira's hair. Bachira really was pretty. 

"I still can't believe Kunigami is dating Barou. It's like those stories where an angel and a devil fall in love."

"Then, shall we do something about it?" Bachira asked, snuggling further into Isagi's embrace. "Maybe we can invite them out on a double date?"

"Meguru, you're a genius!" Isagi said, nearly squeezing the life out of Bachira by hugging him so tightly, "I love you so much."

"Aw, I love you, too, Yo-chan. Now, what's the plan?"

* * *

* * *

The day of the double date arrived, and Isagi was both excited and nervous.

Excited because he would get to see Kunigami again, and nervous because he didn't know how to deal with his rival outside of football. He was just glad Bachira was there with him. Having Bachira around always made everything better.

"I can't wait to see Barou again," Bachira said. "What do you think his hair is like now?"

Isagi blinked, "His hair?"

"Uh-huh. It was really spiky and tall before."

"That's… That's why you want to see Barou again?"

Bachira nodded happily, "Yeah! I thought his hair was funny."

Sometimes, Isagi really didn't know what was running inside Bachira's head. He loves him, but he wasn't denying how crazy and chaotic he could be. Before he could answer, however, Bachira started yelling.

"Oh! There they are!" Bachira flailed his hands, "Kunigami! Over here!"

True enough, Kunigami was walking towards them, a slight spring to his steps. It was nice to know that Kunigami seemed excited about this double date or Isagi would have canceled it the moment his friend seemed reluctant about the idea.

Isagi wanted to gauge Barou's worthiness, but he wouldn't sacrifice Kunigami's comfort and happiness for that.

Oh, that's right. 

Barou.

Remembering what the double date was actually for, Isagi turned to look at the person walking right next to Kunigami.

It really was Barou Shouei.

The same Barou who was one of his strongest rival back in Blue Lock. Isagi would recognize that hair everywhere, but aside from that, Barou was giving off a different vibe, something less sharp and a lot calmer. That and he looked like a model walking down the streets.

Damn it.

Barou looked so cool that he was turning heads.

Isagi thought that was really unfair.

But Isagi didn't have enough time to dwell on all the unfairness in the world because Kunigami and Barou finally reached them, and the excited smile Kunigami was giving him and Bachira was so genuine that Isagi almost melted into a puddle right where he stood. Bachira seemed to be feeling the same because he launched himself towards Kunigami, hugging him as if they had been apart for two decades instead of two weeks.

"Kunigami! I missed you," Bachira declared, hugging Kunigami tightly.

Kunigami chuckled, ruffling Bachira's hair, completely unbothered by the stares of the people watching them, "We just saw each other a few weeks ago, though."

"But you were still single at that time! Now, you're not. It's like a new you but better. You're glowing," Bachira said, grinning up at Kunigami. "Is it because of Barou?"

In response, Kunigami's cheeks took on a rosy hue, growing darker in color as Bachira continued to tell him how he was radiating with such a happy vibe, something that wasn't really a lie. Isagi could tell the same thing the moment Kunigami was in his field of vision. Next to Kunigami, Barou looked away, and to Isagi's absolute shock, he noticed the tips of his ears turning red.

Isagi felt his jaw drop.

Barou Shouei was blushing, and the crimson coloring the tips of his ear got even darker when Kunigami nodded in agreement to Bachira's statement.

_ 'Is this the same Barou? He's blushing.' _

Isagi found himself thinking, unable to believe his eyes, and he would have gawked at Barou further if Kunigami hadn't spoken.

"Isagi, thanks for inviting us," Kunigami said smiling lightly.

"Don't mention it," he said, forcing himself to look away from the marvel that is Barou's blushing face, "it's Meguru's idea. Anyway, where do you want to eat?"

It was Barou who spoke, looking at Kunigami, eyes still as intense but reflecting a certain softness that was hard to miss, "What about FK? You like their flavored potato, right?"

Kunigami's entire face lit up at that, obviously wanting to go to First Kitchen, "Can we? Isagi? Bachira?"

And really, there was no way anyone could say no to Kunigami when his face was beaming like that, and so off they went to one of Kunigami's favorite fast-food restaurants.

For the duration of their meal, Isagi was just watching Barou and Kunigami while Bachira chatted up a storm, topics ranging from random things to how Kunigami and Barou got together, and really Bachira asking questions was nothing new, what was different was Barou actually responding to him. Not only that but Isagi observed how Barou would often glance at Kunigami as if his eyes were drawn to him.

It reminded Isagi of himself every time Bachira was nearby.

"I want another ice cream," Kunigami suddenly said, standing up from where he was seated before looking at Barou, "I'm going to buy one. You want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm full. Thanks." Barou answered with a shake of his head, a barely noticeable smile on his lips. 

"Ah! I'll go with you. I want some ice cream, too," Bachira announced, standing up as well. He gave him a pat on the shoulder before following Kunigami to the counter.

As they were walking away, Isagi came to the realization that he was alone with Barou. He figured it was the perfect time to talk to him about what would happen if he ever dared to hurt Kunigami.

But before he could even say anything, Barou already beat him to the punch.

"So, what's the actual reason you invited us? It couldn't be just for a double date," Barou said, and Isagi remembered how sharp Barou could be.

"What are you talking about?" Isagi asked, trying to maintain his composure and pretend that Barou hadn't just found out his true intentions.

Barou raised an eyebrow at him, the expression on his face was both the most silent and clearest  _ are you actually an idiot _ statement Isagi had ever gotten in his entire life.

"Some people might be stupid, but not me," Barou told him, eyes sharp but never once hostile. Still, Isagi felt like he was being insulted. "So what is it? Is it about me and Ren?"

Isagi figured he should be honest, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Barou's observant eyes, "I wanted to make sure that you're treating him right. He's my friend. I want him to be happy."

Barou was silent for a moment, and Isagi was about to actually shake him when Barou spoke again.

"You're an idiot," Barou told him, voice and face blank like he was so done with him. Isagi was actually offended and was about to retort when Barou finished his statement, "but you're a good friend."

Holy football.

Did Barou just compliment him? Sure, he also called him an idiot, but Isagi was not one to dwell on the negatives. Besides being complimented by Barou already felt like a win.

"Did you just compliment me?" Isagi questioned, wondering if he should pick up his jaw from the floor.

"You're doing this because you're worried about Ren, aren't you?" Barou asked, completely ignoring his question.

Isagi sighed, deciding to be serious as well, knowing that Barou was taking this conversation seriously, "I am. When I heard that you were dating, I told myself that I needed to see it for myself. You and Kunigami, I mean."

"Understandable."

"Eh?"

Barou looked upwards as if he was having a migraine. Isagi watched him take a deep breath before facing him again, "You're his close friend. It's normal that you want to make sure that he's happy. Honestly, I'm thankful."

Isagi nearly choked on his own spit, "You're what?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Barou rolled his eyes at him, and Isagi thought someone like Barou shouldn't be talking about someone being dramatic when he used to be worse. "It's natural for me to be thankful, isn't it? Ren has friends who'd go tooth and nail to ensure he's happy. He's loved, and that makes me happy."

Isagi didn't miss the way Barou's eyes shifted to look at Kunigami — who was standing next to Bachira in one of the shorter lines of the queue — when he finished his statement, gaze lingering there for a while, the usual harsh lines of his face softening into something tender. Barou looked content and happy, like he's finally found a home for his heart.

_ 'So even you can make that kind face, huh?' _

Isagi thought, realizing with a start that the feelings Barou had for Kunigami were no different from the sentiments he held for Bachira.

Barou really loves Kunigami, there was no question about it anymore. He really couldn't find any fault in their relationship, not that he wanted to. He was just doing this to make sure Barou was being good to Kunigami.

And he was.

In fact, Barou was so good to Kunigami that Isagi felt a little stupid for worrying in the first place.

Isagi had been observing Barou and Kunigami since they arrived, and even he couldn't deny that two of them make each other happy. The proof of their affection for one another was glaring at him like the rays of the sun reflected under a magnifying glass. It was undeniable how Barou treated Kunigami like he wanted to cherish him for the rest of his life, like holding Kunigami's hand and making him smile was his sole reason for existing.

Barou looks at Kunigami like he's the moon, the stars, the universe.

Kunigami looks and treats Barou the same way.

Feelings these intense that even Isagi could tell was so true and genuine that it was undeniable.

Isagi thought that it was probably time to admit defeat. Besides, this Barou wasn't so bad. He wasn't the same Barou. He was nicer now, softer. He was the perfect one for Kunigami.

Isagi could say that now with confidence.

"Just don't hurt him or these fists are flying," Isagi mocked-threatened, knowing full well that Barou would never do anything to hurt Kunigami.

Barou snorted, "I'd punch myself before that happens, but I give you permission to punch me when needed."

"I'll hold you to that," Isagi said with a grin, offering his hand, "Let's shake on it?"

Barou looked down at his hand, and his answer came faster than Isagi could blink, "No. I might contact your dumbassery if I touch you."

Isagi spluttered.

You know what, Isagi was taking it all back.

Barou was still rude as heck.

But he was also the person who loves Kunigami the most.

Isagi could live with that.

**⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Assuming a lot of them didn't make it to the top five in Blue Lock.
> 
> \- Isagi is trying his best.
> 
> \- IsaBachi is shameless but cute.
> 
> \- BaroKuni is really soft.
> 
> \- Barou's hair is a personality trait.
> 
> \- Bachira, Isagi, and Chigir are the best friends anyone can ask for.
> 
> \- Isagi can be a protective mama bear when Kunigami is involved.
> 
> \- Kunigami is an angel, according to Isagi.
> 
> \- Barou is a devil, also according to Isagi.
> 
> \- Barou's hobby is roasting people -cough- Isagi - cough-
> 
> \- lol


End file.
